después de la mascara de mayora
by franciscobg9999
Summary: esta historia es después de la mascara de mayora donde link tiene que tener una vida normal con padres adoptivos skull kid un deku y garo como hermanos e ir a la escuela
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores he decidido hacer una historia para fanfiction sobre la leyenda de Zelda lo que sucedió después de la mascara de mayora sobre la vida de link bueno empecemos

Capitulo 1 la hermandad

En los bosques perdidos un jinete de 12 años de ropa verde cabalgando en una yegua mientras sin saberlo un skull kid y dos hadas lo seguían de cerca

Link: se que estas ahí skull kid

Skull kid y las hadas llamadas tael y taya salieron de un arbusto

Skull kid: lo siento pero no podía quedarme en termina

Link: porque

Taya: porque lo culparan por todo lo que hiso

Tael: y lo mataran

Link: bueno vendrás conmigo hasta salir del bosque luego iras por tu cuenta

Skull kid: bueno

Después de caminar un rato oyeron un grita de un lugar del bosque donde vieron un niño deku de 12 años de edad siendo atacado por un stalfos

Link: hay que ayudarlo

Después de decir eso link saco la espada de esmeril y ataco al stalfos en la cabeza matándolo

Link: estas bien

Deku: no me siento bien

Skull kid: hay que llevarlo a un sanatorio ( recuerden que están en la edad media y no tienen tecnología XD)

Taya: que estamos esperando vamos

Salieron del bosque a la ciudadela y fuero al sanatorio donde el hyliano el skull kid y las hadas esperaban al deku

Link: y así es como vencí a ganondor

Skull kid: genial es increíble

Taya: no me sorprende eres muy fuerte

tael : si

luego salió la enfermera y les dijo que podían ir haber al deku

enfermera: Mike tienes visitas

link: hola soy link el es skull kid y las hadas son tael y taya

Mike: soy Mike

Luego entro un caballero con unos papeles

Caballero: usted es link

Link: si

Caballero: ven conmigo al orfanato

Link: que

Caballero: si hay una nueva ley que dice que los huérfanos de ir al orfanato y tus amigos también son huérfanos

Skull kid y Mike: si

Caballero: ustedes también irán

En el orfanato link y sus amigos están en una sección donde son adoptados 4 niños al mismo tiempo por los padres así que link pensando descubrió que tenia ahora 3 hermanos

Caballero: tras esta puerta esta su nuevo hermano

Tras abrirla link se sorprendió al ver a una versión joven del recolector de poes era idénticos tenia un solo ojo gigante una capucha negra y ropa gastada

Niño: hola soy garo ( dijo con frialdad)

Caballero: mañana vendrá una familia haber si los adopta adiós

Link: hola soy link el es skull kid y el es Mike

Garo: mira no quiero saber nada de ustedes solo déjenme si

Después de eso pasaron la noche charlando sin garo y luego se fueron a dormir

Que les pareció el primer capitulo a que no pensaron que link y skull kid serian hermanos he esperen el siguiente capitulo llamado la adopción y los pleitos


	2. Chapter 2

Que hay lectores saben pienso que no les describí bien a Mike y garo así que los describiré

Garo: un niño de actitud fría y desalmada pero con un corazón y alma noble además de ser igual al recolector de poes pero una versión de 12 años ( no pregunte porque mas adelante se los describo XD)

Mike: es un niño deku de actitud amable y lista le gusta los deportes y curiosamente es igual al link cuando se transforma en link deku en la máscara de majora tiene mismo tamaño color de hojas y pantalón ( solo le falta el sombrero y es igual XD)

Bueno lectores empecemos

Capitulo 2 la adopción y los pleitos

Link, skull kid, Mike y garo dormían en literas hasta que skull kid se cayó de cabeza en el piso

Taya: XDDDDD te pasa por elegir la de arriba

En ese momento un caballero entro en la habitación

Caballero: llegaron los señores nigh

Luego los llevo a un lugar donde avía un hombre y una mujer hylianos

Caballeros: niños estos son sus padres el señor Alfonso nigh y la señora Emily nigh

Emily nigh: hola niños somos sus padres

Garo: lo que sea

El camino a su casa fue corto pero se sorprendieron al ver que Vivian en un castillo

Mike: viven aquí

Alfonso nigh: si niños los adopto una familia rica ( nota ahora en sus nombres envés de poner el apellido completo pondré solo la letra inicial)

Skull kid: que es rico

Después de desempacar y explicarle a skull kid el sistema monetario los 4 hermanos fueron a la plaza del mercado

Link: hogar dulce hogar

Skull kid: miren eso

El apunto a la tienda del vendedor de mascaras felices

Skull kid: ese tonto vive aquí

Link: si skull kid el vive aquí

Pero luego oyeron a una niña gritar link y luego una niña zora se lanzo contra link

Ruto: link eres tú te extrañe tanto

Mike: quien es la niña pez

Ruto: soy Ruto la princesa de los zora quienes son ustedes

Garo: somos los hermanos del que estas sofocando

Ruto: QUE link no me dijiste que tenías hermanos

Link: es que fui adoptado con ellos después de mi viaje

Ruto: o bueno pero deberías pasar más tiempo con migo después de todo estamos comprometidos

Skull kid, Mike y garo: 

Link: se los explico en un momento Ruto nos vemos después si

Ruto: bueno adiós link

Después de que link les explico todo

Link: y es por eso que dijo eso

Mike: te metiste en un lio

Garo: si el muy tonto no sabía que era un anillo de compromiso

Link: oye

Garo: lo siento tonto

Link con ira saco su espada y se puso en posición de combate y garo al mismo tiempo levanto las manos y sus uñas se envolviera en una magia roja y se alargaron y afilaron

Garo: a pelear

Skull kid: no amigos mejor vamos a ver a esa princesa zelda de la que link me ha hablado

Mike: si

Link: bueno vamos

Garo: está bien

Link guardo su espada y las uñas de garo volvieron a la normalidad y se dirigieron al castillo de hyrule

Hasta llega el capitulo esperen el tercero amigos y enemigos francisco se despide


End file.
